In many automotive vehicles, the catalytic converter must be placed in a location constraining its size and the shape and clearance for its intake and outlet pipes. In some vehicles, the catalytic converter outlet pipe must make a turn as great as ninety degrees immediately downstream of the converter. This has been achieved in the past by fabricating a converter end cone of three pieces of metal drawn to shape and welded together to form an end cone chamber that receives the exhaust gases from the converter and quickly changes the direction of the gases.